Role Reversal
by Uminoruka
Summary: Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto's roles were reversed? Naruto having a family ripped away from him, and Sasuke having no family at all. How does this change team seven?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto's roles were reversed? Naruto having a family ripped away from him, and Sasuke having no family at all. How does this change team seven?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have been killed brutally by Sasuke. Too bad I don't.**

**Author Corner: So, this story came up oddly. A friend of mine gave me the idea of switching the the situations Sasuke and Naruto like the anime suggested would have been a good idea, but she wanted to go about it differently than me, so this is my version of the idea.**

**WARNINGS: ****There may be subtle shonen-ai, and i'll put it in an author note when it actually starts. NaruSasu is the main pairing, among others. Slight Sakura bashing, and Minato Bashing if you squint. (I really love him, but I need to do that for the story)**

**Pairings: (These all won't come till mid-story.) NaruSasu (JUST BECAUSE THE TURN OF EVENTS) SakuLee NejiTen  
**

* * *

There were two seals Namikaze Minato could use.

He could use the Shiki Fuin, or the Yin-yang seal.

The Shiki Fuin was a complex seal filled with intricate symbols and kanji enforced by non-other than the shinigami itself. The pro's of this seal is that it efficiently seals away the soul, and the chakra of the Kyuubi into the back of the jailers mindscape. The cons were the death of the sealer and the awful chakra control it gave the container.

The Yin-yang seal was a less complicated seal that wasn't as strong, but would still keep the Bijuu at bay. The pro's of the seal was that the sealer wouldn't be killed in the process, and the jailer would have ability to control the element of the Biju, in the case of the Kyuubi, fire. The cons was the fact that the seal made the two souls share a body, so the Jinchuriki wasn't exactly a "jailer" but more of a dominant mind in control of the body, still easily manipulated.

Minato looked down at the baby in his hands, and then to the destroyed village with destroyed buildings and corpses everywhere, and then up at the Kyuubi, with his tails swaying, destroying more land and trees.

The Yellow Flash of Konoha, and The fourth Hokage had made a decision.

* * *

**_m(o.o)m_**

Uchiha Fugaku was a proud man. There was nobody denying it.

He put pride in everything, his Dojutsu, his clan, his wife, and his eldest son. Yes, lots of pride in his seven-year old chuunin son.

There was one thing of his that he put no pride in though, not even a speck of acknowledgment was put aside for him. It was his youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke.

Twelve months ago, he heard his wife, Mikoto was pregnant. Immediately, he schemed about turning his son into a Sharingan wielding weapon for his clan to control. He hoped to make another, Itachi, another clan prodigy. On the day of his birth though, he learned something that made him very furious.

Sasuke was born blind.

All his plans of training the kid from birth were crushed beneath the words of the doctors. "His eyes were to damaged to be repaired." A Uchiha, the SON of the clan head, could NOT be blind. It brought a shame to the dojutsu. So Fugaku did the most rational thing possible.

He disowned Sasuke.

**_m(o.o)m_**

* * *

******So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Just tell me what you think in the reviews. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to actually type some more. I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. Its kind of short though, but thats because it's just a prologue. Trying to make the setting by using the Dad's point of views. Trying to get people interested enough to keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said in the last chapter, Sakura isn't dead, so Naruto isn't mine.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Here's where some of the minor Minato bashing comes in. **

**Author corner: Well, here's another chapter. I have all day to write with nothing to do, and this is my only story, so I hope you don't mind another kinda-short chapter. Again, I put the point of views into the parents, because it just works best, and adds more of a dimension to the attack. If your confused about the seal I chose instead of the Shiki Fuin, I'll explain.**

**When I created it, I was thinking along the lines of Gaara's seal. Chiyo never died when she sealed Shukaku, but Gaara had very little sanity at the chuunin exams, and was able to use sand, just like Shukaku's element. So it was kind of my version of his seal, if you will. **

**Now, the author note shouldn't be longer than the chapter, so onto the story!**

* * *

The Yondaime stood on top of Gamabunta, in front of the Kyuubi, infant son in hand. He hated having to use this seal over the Shiki Fuin, but he wanted to live to help rebuild the village. It pained him to think he was selfish enough to value his own life more than baby Naruto's sanity, but he had to face the facts. Without their fourth hokage alive, the village would fall into peices, and his sensei's sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, would have to retake the place of the hokage. Minato also didn't want to spend the afterlife in an eternal battle in the shinigami's stomach. Flashing through about 60 handsigns, he put one hand on his son's chest, and another hand facing towards Kyuubi, in the direction of his face.

"Yami Hikari-" He started, as the hand closer to the Kyuubi started glowing black, and the other hand closer to Naruto's glowed white. "Ying Yang Seal." Both hands started to glow brighter, and the Kyuubi stopped moving.

"ACTIVATE!"

In a burst of black and white, the Kyuubi was gone, leaving a devastated village behind him. Minato smiled in triumph, and than fell forward, unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha was crying. Throughout the commotion of the attack, she couldn't help but think of her son that she abandoned, and left in front of the Konoha orphanage. She really hoped he didn't die in the attack, even though she knew Fugaku wouldn't had cared less. Sasuke was only a few weeks old when Fugaku took him away from her, saying he was too much of a discrase to have in the clan. She hated herself for leaving a crippled baby alone in the world as she pampered her other son, Itachi. Her tearstained cheeks looked up at Kyuubi, who oddly stopped moving for a second. A few seconds later, a bright light was emmited in the air, the flash blinding her for a few seconds. After the light was gone, and her vision was clear again, the Kyuubi was gone. She smiled, happy that the village was saved.

* * *

Gumi didn't know what to think when she found Sasuke at the orphanage's doorstep. At first she was angry, then sad, then compassionate, and all those emotions happened in a matter of seconds. When she picked up the bundle on the poarch of the establishment, the first thing she noticed was his white eyes. At first she thought it was a Hyuuga child, but quickly vanished the idea from her head. The Hyuuga's didn't have pupils, and this baby did. The Hyuuga's never did abandon any children either. She came to the conclusion that the baby was blind.

What parents would be so cruel as to leave their child alone because of a simple handicap such as blindness? She thought the worst sin you could commit was the abandonment of the helpless, and this six month old blind child seemed pretty helpless.

After taking the baby in and feeding him some formula, she noticed the name on the blanked that he was wrapped in. It said Sasuke, but no last name.

"Moumoku, Sasuke."

* * *

When Minato woke up, he panicked. Where was his son? Was the Kyuubi gone? He needed answers.

Luckily his source for information just walked into his hospital room.

"Jiriya-sensei!" He shouted, jumping up from the bed he laid on and pinning Jiriya against the wall.

"Where's Naruto? Is he okay?" In a frenzy Minato didn't realize that his teacher was smiling.

Jiriya was amused that Minato was so panicked about Naruto, but he didn't blame the blonde. It WAS the only family he had left, and the only thing that was left of Kushina.

"He's fine brat. Though the Kyuubi did affect him a bit, he's not injured or anything."

Minato visibly relaxed, and let go of Jiriya. He sat back down on the hospital bed. The blonde was about to ask about what he meant by the nine-tails "Effecting Naruto", when his sensei beat him to it.

"The chibi has fox ears and a tail now. 'Ya also can't touch him without getting scorched by some weird fire. I tried poking his cheek and nearly got my finger burned off. Was that part of the seal, kid?"

Minato nodded, and gave Jiriya a sincere smile. The hokage was very happy that his son wasn't hurt by the sealing, and that everything worked out as planned. The fox parts weren't really accounted for, but they probably wouldn't affect anything major, and they could even be helpful.

"Can I see him?" The Yondaime asked, calmer than he was before.

Jiriya nodded and walked out of the room, coming back with a bundle in his hands. Minato, looked closer at his peacefully sleeping son, and saw the tiny orange fox ears on his head, and the bud of the orange tail sticking out of the blanket that Naruto was wrapped in. There were three small thin whisker marks on his cheeks, that Minato's fingers started to ghost over.

"Namikaze, Naruto"


	3. Chapter 3

**"Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author Corner: I've been typing so much, my fingers hurt. I'm ignoring my art homework for you fans, so please review! ~**

**Any requests or ideas you have can be received through PM or reviews. :)**

* * *

The word Sasuke meant "ninja warrior", and "brave fighter", it also stands for the great shinobi, Sarutobi Sasuke, who died before Konoha was even founded. The word Moumoku means "The state of which you cannot see", in a simple sense, "blindness". So together, Moumoku Sasuke's name had great meaning, and a foreshadow of what he was going to become.

He was going to live up to his name.

* * *

Minato Namikaze smiled down at the bundle in his hands, as the child gurgled. Even though it dissapointed him that he couldn't touch his son, it wasn't so bad. He started aking faces at the baby, and his child started giggling. This made Minato realize how much he loved being a father.

He had called a civillian council, and shinobi council meeting, that was going to start pretty soon, and he needed to get going.

He re-wrapped the blanket tightly around his child, and made his way towards the meeting room.

* * *

Danzo sat in the council room, patiently waiting for the Hokage to arrive with whatever child he chose as the vessel. The one-eyed man was scheming of how he could use the demon host as a limitlessly powerful weapon. An emotionless tool that would listen to him, and only him. He wondered what the vessel would look like, and what the gender of the vessel was, but those were quickly passing thoughts, that were quickly thrown away, because they didn't matter. As long as he got his weapon, he would be happy. The red doors to the council room opened, and in stepped the Yellow Flash of Konoha, with an infant in his hands. The infant was wrapped in numerous orange blankets, so you couldn't really see the babe. All you could see was it's face and it's chubby cheeks.

Everybody who was previous bustling around the meeting room immidiately found their assigned clan seat, and waited for the Yondaime to say something. After an awkward silence, Shikaku Nara, the head of the nara clan, spoke first. "How many losses were there?"

Minato frowned, "Nine percent of the civilians. Twenty percent of the ninja, mainly Chuunins, due to the fact that Gennins weren't allowed to fight. Nearly none were injured, except the few people with chakra poisoning."

"And the beast?" Tsume Inuzuka grunted. Those in the council that weren't paying attention earlier, now had their full attention on the Namikaze.

"Sealed." The fourth said. "Into my son, Naruto." Minato extended his arms out and revealed his child. Everybody in the council caught a glimpse of the fox ears and tail peaking out of the blankets that he was wrapped in. "These," Minato said motioning to the fox ears. The fourth started petting one making Naruto purr in his sleep. "Are side effects to the foreign chakra in his system. They are the only part of his body you can touch without the demonic chakra burning you."

Danzo's eyes widened. This child had potential. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Minato.  
"No, he will NOT be turned into demonic weapon for the village."

The war hawk mentally cursed. "With all of the potential he has, you ought to train him. He doesn't need to be a mindless weapon, but he should at least get a head start."

Minato growled in warning. "And if he grows up, and decides he doesn't want to become a ninja?"

"Look Minat-"

"That's Hokage-sama to you!"

"You can't ignore that we NEED more forces. Most other villages already have their demon holders trained. Konoha would seem weak if we let him remain civilian."

Minato sighed in resignation. "His training won't start until he is three! THAT IS FINAL!" He said loudly, making sure it was clear to everyone.

As the council was dismissed, and all were leaving, nobody noticed Danzo's smirking lips as he walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was THE day. The blonde Hokage had always dreaded the coming October 10__th__, and he never realized h0w fast the date had truly come. It was pathetic, but Minato could never find the will to tell his son of his doomed fate. It had been two years, and he had never gotten the Council to let up on their decision._

_Naruto would be given up to become Konoha's human weapon today._

"Where are we goin' daddy?"

Minato stared down at his son, a feeling of helplessness and sadness pooling both of his sky blue eyes. Minato gently scratched one Naruto's small orange fox ears, ignoring the stinging feeling In his hand. He didn't reply the seemingly innocent question, and started walking faster through the bustling streets of Konoha. Finally reaching his destination, he opened the doors to lowest the level of the Hokage tower, where the conference and meetings were held. Naruto scuffled into the room, holding a stuffed teddy bear. The child looked up at his father curiously, following him to a hallway. Naruto stared at all of the different doors that the hallway led to and wondered where his daddy was taking him. He was told he was going to be taken somewhere for a birthday surprise. This didn't look like anything special. What was his daddy doing?

They finally arrived at the end of the hallway, and opened a door revealing a large rectangular table, and filled chairs with many old men and women sitting in them. Minato guided Naruto inside, and gently pushed him through the door. A tear cascaded down the fourth's face.

"Gomenesai Naru-chan." Was whispered, before he turned, and shut the door, leaving his helpless son alone.

The council grinned evilly.

"Where 'ya going freak?" A rough voice declared loudly. A large pudgy boy stood over a small black haired boy, fist raised. The fist came down on the raven, and there was not even a flinch when the closed hand fell upon the boy's shoulder, making him fall over.

The younger one coughed, and faced his away from the larger boy. "Nowhere."

The fat boy laughed, and kicked the smaller in the side. "Good, Sasuke-baka. Your so stupid, I bet you'd get lost in your own closet. If you took a step out of this orphanage, than you would be so confused and scared you'd pee yourself." The older boy said.

Sasuke glared at the boy. "Woulld not!" He hissed out angrily. The older boy just chuckled again and kicked him on the side of his head, and Sasuke whimpered.

"Pathetic." The large one said, and walked away. After he was out of view, Sasuke lifted himself up, and felt his head for any injuries. He wasn't bleeding fatally, but he had cuts and bruises all over his body. He shakily walked back inside of the orphanage. Once he got to his small room, he clenched his fist and his legs buckled as he fell to the floor. All he wanted was to take a walk, get some fresh air, but everyone believed he was helpless, and that he couldn't do a thing correctly. "I'll show them!" He shouted to the emptiness of his bedroom. Instantly regretting it, he held his throat, and violently coughed. "I can do it, I can become a shinobi, even without sight!" He whispered. "I'll be Hokage! I won't be looked down at again!"

Sasuke grinned, the smile not making his eyes.

"Believe it!"


	5. Chapter 5

The academy was buzzing. Apparently, a new student was arriving. Sasuke hoped that this guy would be different then everyone else. Sasuke always felt like an outcast. It was hard enough to convince the Hokage and the Chuunin leaders of the Academy to let him even _attempt _to become a ninja. All of the other students laughed at him when he couldn't make his mark with a kunai, or his shiruken hit the _entirely _wrong target that was meant. Everyone just thought he was a loser, destined to fail. The teachers didn't even bother helping him, or finding a tutor like the other students with clans get, because they just felt like he was a helpless case.

Hopefully this new student was different.

Hopefully he wouldn't push Sasuke around, or laugh at him, or make him feel like he was just a waste of space that nobody needed. Sasuke was so grateful when he got out of the orphanage, and now he is desperate to get out of the academy. Graduate, hopefully. Sasuke wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to become a legend.

His loud attitude, and desperation for attention, did not make him look very compatible with the elite.

He rather looked like he would become one of those dropouts that live in the slum, and stole food from old ladies. (Well, he did live in a beaten apartment that was due to fall apart any time.) He didn't want that type of reputation. Sasuke just wanted to be strong. Hopefully this new kid would become his friend.

His first _true _friend.

Sasuke was yanked from his thoughts by the sound of his teacher's voice.

"We have a new student today, class, if you haven't heard already."

Sakura looked up, her eyes trailing from the window she was glancing at, to the young boy in the front of the room. If Sakura was looking for somebody strange, she would not be disappointed.

The boy had blonde, spikey hair, and deep, winter blue eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, and a pair of black training pants. He was certainly a sight to behold, with a matching pair of two fox ears to go with the tail he had nuzzled under his shirt.

The boy, to Sakura, looked like a beaten puppy. The boy's ears were drooped, and the tail lay limp between the boy's legs. He had several bruises on his face, and many scars on his hands. His head was ducked, and he looked intimidated by the staring of his new classmates.

After a few silent moments, Iruka introduced him properly.

"This is Namikaze Naruto."

And the silence broke, and a mass of chaos erupted.

"Namikaze as in the Namikaze Minato?"

"He's related to the Hokage!"

"I heard that Hokage-sama had a child but-"

"ENOUGH!"

The chattering stopped, and Iruka glared at his students.

"Treat him well. This is not his first time training with the shinobi arts though, he has been, _privately _tutored, so he should be caught up to par. Do you have anything to say Naruto-sama?" Iruka asked.

Sakura found it weird how the boy flinched when his tutor was mentioned.

"No." Was flatly stated in a strained voice. It sounded like he hadn't spoken in a while.

"Then please take a seat to the left of Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand." The teacher went on. Sasuke raised his arm awkwardly, and the boy scampered to the empty desk behind him.

Sakura knew she was going to have an interesting semester.

**A/N: Naruto is still adapting to being around anyone outside of the council, and the council is not very gentle with his training. He will be strong; he just does not stand well mentally thanks to the abuse against him. **

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
